There exists a need for a material which will fulfill requirements for dynamic seal applications, e.g., O-rings and gaskets, as well as sealant applications, e.g., fuel tank sealants, for current and future high performance aircraft. Triazine polymers have in the past been candidates for such a material. However, for one reason or another, the methods for preparing the polymers and the polymers themselves have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. A preferred method for preparing triazine elastomers is the dinitrilediamidine addition polymerization followed by cyclodehydration to the perfluoroalkylene triazine polymers. A serious deficiency in this method is the inordinately long reaction periods required for each batch of polymer. A reasonable reaction period on the order of a few hours is a requisite for conserving time. However, of even greater importance, a reasonable preparation time is necessary in order to inhibit hydrolysis during the several stages of the polymer preparation. The requirement for maintaining rigorous anhydrous conditions imposed by the prior art methods and the hydrolytic instability of the products obtained have had a tendency to discourage further research work in the area of triazine polymers.
It is a principal object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved process for preparing linear fluorocarbon triazine containing polymers.
Another object of the invention is to provide silver coordination polymers which function as intermediates in the preparation of the fluorine-containing triazine polymers.
A further object of the invention is to provide fluorocarbon triazine polymers of controlled linear configuration.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.